


Get Your Own

by wowthisissad



Series: Incest [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (kind of), F/M, Gaslighting, Incest, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Non-consensual sex, Oral (Female Recieving), Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Threats of kidnapping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere Themes, cream-pie, implied grooming, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowthisissad/pseuds/wowthisissad
Summary: “You had already nodded off at that point, leaning against the condensated window, chest rising and falling in a slow succession. Hinata allowed the smile to slide off his face as he turned down the music a few notches, a plan already forming in his head.Get your own little sister, Kageyama.”Hinata doesn’t like how his little sister and Kageyama have been acting around each other as of late. In a rush of jealousy, he takes what he wants: her virginity.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader (mentioned)
Series: Incest [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027141
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Get Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> I no longer have a tumblr, but don’t be afraid to scroll through my works on here! If you like this fic, I have quite a few that are similar :)
> 
> Also, I cannot emphasize enough that this is blatant non-con. I don’t often work with this, so I’m making sure to hammer that into your heads!! Plus, tiny warning, due to the nature of this fic, Hinata will be a bit OOC, but that’s kind of hard to avoid when writing rape lol.

You had always tried your best to get along with your brother. To be honest, it was hard not too- but your shared interests split down the middle when it came to sports.

With the two of you being only two years apart, most people thought you would be similar through and through- but that just wasn’t the case. He was always active, running around training, doing whatever he could to practice- and he had a whole speech about “never giving up,” when you complained about him coming home so late from school. 

And you- well, you tended to be a homebody. The majority of your sports endeavors happened when you were younger and your parents decided what you did and when. But, as you aged, you started to make a habit out of staying home. You still hung out with friends every now and then, but it was often you would hole yourself up in your room all day, every day until your parents were forced to either coax or physically force you out.

It was fine, though. Just a normal girl thing, you know? You wanted your privacy, so the people of the house let you have it. Plus, you liked being able to have time to yourself. You could text your friends, do your homework, and play on your phone for hours on end.

It was  _ great _ .

Until highschool started.

Your parents had insisted that you go to Karasuno along with your brother so the both of you would stay together. Now that he was a third year, he had a car, and transportation between home and school was much easier than when he started on a bike. But, with going to the same school as him, and him being your ride, you had to get up early and stay late because of his practices. Every day he’d practically drag you out of bed and toss your clothes at you, already hyped up for his time with his teammates. Somehow, it never registered how weird it was for him to help you along while you got dressed- pulling off your sleep-shirt, tossing you a new pair of panties, helping you step into your uniform skirt, his hand on your thigh-

During all of this, your eyes would be half-closed, and you’d be leaning onto him for support, far too tired to stop him. It became part of the routine- him rushing into your room and standing you up, undressing you down to your undies, not even turning around when you groggily slid off your old panties to switch them with a new and different pair.

You’d hold onto his shoulders when he’d tug your socks on, and he’d plop you down on the bed and help you with your shoes, blabbing mindlessly about what games he had in the future, what he was going to do during practice- anything to fill the silence between your small grunts of acknowledgment.

You’d fall asleep on the car ride there, curled up in the passenger seat as one of his many playlists floated quietly through the car. When he’d pull up to the building, you’d sit in the bleachers, slowly waking up to the sound of volleyballs and sneaker squeaks. By the end, you’d be relatively up and ready, and Shoyo would escort you to your class, always pressing a quick kiss to your forehead before making his departure.

Then, at the end of the day, you’d work on your homework until practice ended, which afterwards you’d get in the car and get drowsy on the ride home, often taking a small nap. You’d get home, be shaken awake by Shoyo, do some homework, have dinner, do  _ more _ homework, fall asleep, rinse and repeat. 

This was the everyday cycle, over and over again, and it was fine. This was the normal, it was the  _ regular _ , and you never thought it would change.

Then you fucked up.

It was an after school practice, and you were sitting in the bleachers as-per-usual, working on a math assignment. The boys were taking a brief break, and Shoyo jogged to you, a smile on his sweat-covered face.

“Hey, you doin’ alright? I noticed you were a bit more tired than usual this morning- did you stay up late?”

You didn’t respond for a moment, focusing on finishing the problem, before you brought your attention to him.

“You’re weirdly observant, Sho-nii. And yes, I did stay up a bit, I had more homework than I anticipated.”

He giggled, a light flush on his cheeks. Right as he opened his mouth, Kageyama approached him, tapping his shoulder, an inquisitive look on his face.

“Hinata- come on. The break is almost over, you can’t keep talking to your sister.”

His dark eyes flickered to you, and he bowed his head the tiniest bit.

“No offense to you, kohai.”

Hinata watched carefully as you smiled shyly up at Kageyama, waving your hand around dismissively.

“Don’t worry about it, Kage-kun! I uh- I know you mean well.”

You giggled and Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed as he saw Kageyama snicker under his breath in response.

_ Now what do we have here? _

Hinata shook it off, tugging on Kageyama’s shirt to bring him back to the court, smiling at you when you went back to working on your assignments. He pretended to ignore the obvious flush on your cheeks in favor of readying himself to jump for a spike, but the entire practice, he couldn’t get it out of his mind.

_ Are you flirting with Kageyama? Does that even count as flirting?? _

Later, once practice had ended, you had your school stuff packed up and were already slipping into your half-asleep state that Hinata loved so much. He opted to take a shower later when he got home, waving goodbye to his teammates as he jogged over to your semi-dozing form, and a soft pat to your head was all it took to wake you back up.

You blinked your eyes open and yawned softly, eyes flickering over to the large analog clock bolted to the gym wall.

“Oh, is it time to go home already?” You said, as you stretched your arms up above your head, Hinata’s eyes flickering down to the skin that was revealed in the process.

“It sure is, Imouto! C’mon, let’s hurry up and go to the car, I think it might be raining just a little bit outside.”

Your eyes widened, and you quickly made sure all of your possessions were safely tucked away in your bag. Once that was confirmed, Hinata held his hand out in an innocent offering, which you accepted, interlocking your fingers with his. He grinned at you and tugged you along, his sneakers squeaking against the gym floor, soon pattering on wet cement as you both ran to the car. He tugged open the passenger door, hurrying you inside as he shut it, then running to the other side to hoist himself into the driver's seat. 

His laughs as he shook the water out of his hair were unassuming, and he didn’t allow your mind to wander, tossing you his phone for you to start a playlist. You pulled your bag off and tossed it to the backseat, latching your seatbelt and getting comfy on the heated cushions as you scrolled through his extensive amount of music. Hinata hummed softly to himself as he began to drive, pulling out of the school parking lot and turning on the windshield wipers when the rain began to really set in.

It never occurred to you that he may be frustrated, even as he tugged the phone out of your hands to choose a playlist, rather than allowing you to make the decision. You giggled at his antics, completely oblivious to the anger simmering under his skin.

“Sho-nii, that’s rude!! I  _ always  _ get to pick the music!” You whined playfully, but reaching out to turn up the music.

As he turned a corner, he forced a grin on his face, your snickers reminding him of you and Kageyama.

“Sorry, I’m just a little fired up from practice, you know?” Hinata reached his right hand over to pat at your exposed thigh, in what you were used to experience as a loving gesture. You sighed, already getting sleepy again with the rain noises and slow songs.

“It’s okay, nii-chan, I’m a bit too tired to make decisions-“ you yawned right then, proving your own point, “anyway.”

He nodded, trying to pay attention to both you and the road as Kageyama’s snickers played on repeat inside his head. Hinata took a moment to respond, flicking his brights off as someone drove by, then smoothly turning them back on with a flick of his hand. Checking his rearview mirror, he spoke: “Go to sleep, Imouto. I’ll wake you up when we get home.”

You had already nodded off at that point, leaning against the condensated window, chest rising and falling in a slow succession. Hinata allowed the smile to slide off his face as he turned down the music a few notches, a plan already forming in his head.

_ Get your own little sister, Kageyama. _

Hinata, once the two of you arrived home, he ended up carrying you inside. He’d gained enough strength and you were small enough that he could hoist you around with ease, and your drowsy self had no complaints, koala-ing around him and mumbling incomprehensible noises into his shoulder. Instead of delivering you to your own room, he ambled to his own, carefully laying you down on his bed. 

His phone had buzzed with a text from his parents a few minutes ago when he arrived home, notifying them that they were on a date night and Natsu was sleeping over at a friends house. As he stared down at your pliant body, he couldn’t help but think that the universe wanted this for him. It was like good karma- just him and you in the house for another few hours, all alone, and he could do anything to you. A sensation akin to glee curled in his stomach, and Hinata couldn’t stop the malicious grin from sliding onto his face.

_ The universe says this should happen, so why not? _

He crouched down, and began slowly tugging off your shoes and socks like he normally did. You mumbled softly in your sleep when his hand grazed behind your knee, and he snickered, knowing that spot was ticklish. Soon, they were removed and tucked away next to his bed. Now, onto the rest of your clothing.

It took a bit of slow maneuvering to get your blazer off, but you went along with it, grumbling under your breath, eyelashes fluttering. Next, your sweater, but it wasn’t hard to bunch it up and slide it over your head. Then, your button up, which proved to be tougher than it looked. Hinata nearly panicked a few times when you roused the slightest bit, but all the weight lifted from his chest when you smoothly fell back asleep afterwards. 

Now, nearly all of your clothing was removed. What remained was your bra, skirt, and panties. Even though he had seen you entirely bare more than once, Hinata couldn’t stop the subtle shake of his hand as he slowly brushed his fingers down your exposed side. A shuddered breath escaped him as he watched your skin pebble with goosebumps, reacting to him even as you slept.

“Oh, Y/N, you really have no clue what you do to me, huh?”

He has no hesitation in flipping your pleated skirt up, a barely restrained groan slipping past his lips at the sight of your sweet, plump pussy lips contained in the baby-blue panties he helped you put on this morning. A jolt of arousal runs up his spine at the small wet spot he notices, and a bright red blush materializes on his cheeks at the sight.

“ _ Imouto _ ,” Hinata whispered, his middle finger lightly brushing over your covered slit, “are you  _ wet? _ All drenched for your nii-chan? What a good girl you are, so receptive and needy even when you aren’t awake~”

You whimpered softly in your sleep, hips shifting around the slightest bit, inadvertently rubbing your clothed clit against his fingertip. He groaned softly, and Hinata knew he couldn’t hold back any longer.

Carefully, he spread your legs wider, and shimmied in between them. His eyes fluttered shut as he took in a breath, his cock already leaking in his pants at the smell of his little sister's sweet virgin pussy. He nuzzled against like a cat rubs against its owner, silently begging for returned affection. And, like a cat would lap up milk, Hinata’s tongue grazed over the wet spot on your underwear. 

The brief taste was enough to get his hips jerking upwards into nothing, and his hand quickly shot down to palm at himself through his pants. His other unoccupied hand slid your panties to the side, and pre-cum leaked from Hinata’s cock when he got his first up close glance of your cunt.

“Sugoi! Imouto, you’re so wet!!” Hinata quietly exclaimed, swiping up some of your slick with his finger and staring in awe at the sticky sheen it left. 

Hinata knew now, at this point, he shouldn’t bother risking being careful. You’re a light sleeper, even if he fucked you as delicately as he could, you’d wake up anyway. Plus, if he really intends on making sure that you know you're _ his _ , how can he teach you if you aren’t awake to hear the lesson? Hinata has never been the best tutor, but you’re receptive enough to understand what he means the first time.

And with that, Hinata spread your cunny lips and dove in.

He thought he had tasted heaven before, but nothing could compare to  _ you _ . He moaned softly, his hands moving to wrap around the outside of your thighs, holding your sleeping form in place. His eyelids fluttered shut as he dove his tongue inside, his nose rubbing against your clit with every thrust.

_ If this is what giving oral was like, he never wanted to stop! _

Hinata pulled away, licking around your fluttering entrance to gather as much of the viscous liquid as he could. Then, he got his eyes on the prize. What Tanaka and Noya had informed him of back in his second year, and what he learned about through endless amounts of pornos:  _ the clit. _

A cute little nub at the top of your pretty,  _ pretty _ pussy, and Hinata wanted a  _ taste.  _ He latched on, sucking gently (it was actually Daichi who told him that trick), his tongue brushing against the underside of it. You suddenly shifted, your soft mouth falling open in a quiet gasp. Hinata couldn’t bring himself to stop, but his brown eyes flickered up to check, and it appeared that you were rousing. 

_ Better step up his game, then. _

He made quick work of bringing his right hand down, and his middle finger tapped teasingly at your slit. Since he had already fucked it open the slightest bit, Hinata slid his finger in, marveling at the way your cunt fit so snugly around him. He watched in awe as he thrusted it in and out at a snail's pace, squelching noises coming from you and entering Hinata’s ears. He was sure his face was as red as a tomato, and his other hand slid down into his pants to grip at his cock through his boxers, a desperate whine slipping from his mouth. 

You cried out gently, the vibrations of the noise thrumming against your sensitive cunt. Hinata increased the pace of his finger, curling it upwards as he peppered a few quick kisses along your inner thighs and outer lips. You were bound to wake up soon, and Hinata tensed in preparation, sliding in another finger with a graceful ease.

He gave you a brief moment to adjust, licking around his rough fingers, dipping his tongue in and out of your  _ dripping  _ hole. You clenched intermittently around him, and he realized:  _ are you going to cum? _

Elation filled Hinata, and right as he was about to land the finishing suck to your clit, sleepily, you mumbled aloud, eyes still shut.

“K- Kageyama-kun?”

Hinata completely froze, his mouth still hanging open above your puffy clit. His brown eyes looked up at your oblivious face, and a rageful fire came alive in his body.

“No, Imouto,” He growled, “not  _ Kageyama _ ,” a manic grin grew on his face as your eyes slowly blinked open, the situation finally dawning on you, “ _ it’s your  _ **_Sho-nii_ ** _.” _

You blinked down at him dumbly, processing his words, still semi-asleep. Then, it dawned on you that you were half naked and your big brother was between your legs, eating you out and fingering you. You opened your mouth to scream, but his sudden removal of his fingers from you startled you enough to stop moving for a split second, which was long enough for Hinata to pounce on you, pinning you down.

You shrieked as he grabbed your wrists and pressed them down into the bed above your head, and he situated himself on your hips, his  _ still wet  _ right hand covering your open mouth, muffling your cries. Tears pricked in your eyes as you desperately kicked, but there was no hope- no matter how much you fought, Hinata was endlessly stronger than you. That fact began to show itself when his grip on your wrists tightened to the point it was painful, and you sobbed behind his hand.

“ _ Be honest, Imouto,”  _ he spoke, dangerously calm,  _ “do you  _ **_want_ ** _ Kageyama? _

You whimpered pathetically behind his hand, sniffling. 

“Either nod yes or shake your head no.”

He spoke lowly, teeth gritted. Slowly,  _ hesitantly,  _ you shook your head from left to right, chest stuttering with the force of your muffled sobs. Hinata swallowed harshly, and took a deep breath.

“Are you  _ lying  _ right now? Be honest, I’ll be able to tell.”

You kept crying, and he felt the intermittent vibrations of it against his hands. But, again, you slowly shook your head left to right. Hinata sighed, the panic in your eyes telling him the truth. 

“Oh, Imouto, you should know never to lie to your big brother.”

You shrieked the second he removed his hand from his mouth, but it was short lived as he hopped off of you and swiftly flipped you over, muffling your shouts in his sheets. He quickly retained his briefly lost grip on your wrists, snatching a workout headband from off the floor and securing your hands together with it, which only made you wriggle and thrash around even more.

With one powerful hand pressing into your shoulder blades, you were easily pinned, giving Hinata free range with his  _ other  _ hand to explore you how he wished. You continued to squirm around, an aborted cry escaping you as he hitched your hips up, forcing your back into a painful arch. You jerked your hips from side to side, avoiding his touch, but a harsh hit to your ass stopped those movements as you gasped into the pillows.

“Stop moving or I’ll hit you again.” Hinata seethed, an anger like he had never felt boiling in his body. You stopped moving, and just kept crying, shoulders shaking lightly as you hiccuped. The sight of you so distraught made Hinata’s heart wrench, but he couldn’t deny that you in this position kept his cock hard in his boxers.

“Imouto,” he muttered as he flipped your skirt up and tugged your panties down, “you know I’m doing this because I  _ love _ you, right? I’m your nii-chan, and I love you more than anyone and anything.”

Hinata licked his lips when he finally saw your totally bare,  _ wet _ pussy in front of him. Framed by your skirt, it was almost like a meal served up on a platter. You mumbled something into the mattress, but it was too soft for Hinata to understand.

“Hm?”

You weakly raised your head, hiccupping.

“Sh-  _ Sho-nii _ I don’t wanna d-do this.”

Hinata raised his eyebrow, and it felt like a switch flicked itself at the sound of your sob-clogged voice. 

“ _ You don’t wanna? _ ” He murmured, leaning over you, his hands smoothing down your back to massage at your back. You made a confused noise, but nodded childishly, a small whimper escaping you when he rubbed his thumbs into the base of your spine. He hummed at your response, hands sliding up to smoothly undo your bra, and your breath hitched.

“Shoyo,  _ stop. _ ”

And briefly, he considered it. As his hands held the plastic latch of your bra, for a moment, he thought about stopping. He could let you go, let you pick up your clothes and go back to your room. But then, he remembered the flush on your cheeks and the way you giggled with Kageyama. His breath shook as he inhaled slowly, and his cock pulsed with a vengeful  _ need _ in his tight underwear.

**_“No.”_ **

You screamed when he shoved your face back into the bed, legs thrashing while he quickly pulled his pants and boxers down to his mid-thigh. You almost fell flat if not for his hand sliding under you and hoisting your hips up, and pure fear rushed through your body when you felt the hot tip of his cock brush against your folds. His hand curled around your skull and tugged lightly on to hair, making you cry out in pain. With the distraction, he lined up and began pressing inside.

“ _ Shoyo-!! _ ”

Your panicked shriek was muffled by the blankets, and you were shocked into complete stillness when the head popped in. Your eyes were wide, your mouth wider in a silent scream, tears overflowing and dampening the sheets. An aborted cry escaped you when you felt him press pass your hymen, and when he finally reached the base, the only sounds were the both of you breathing shallowly, trying desperately to catch your breaths. Hinata swallowed audibly before laughing breathlessly, his dick pulsing inside of you, making you feel sick.

“I- I took it.” He whispered, almost like he couldn’t believe it. “I took it and it’s  _ mine. _ ” You hiccuped, knowing what he was referring to. 

“I took-  _ I took my little sister’s virginity. _ ”

Your stomach lurched, the statement only making the situation even more real. You didn’t want it. You didn’t want to be here. You didn’t want to be face-down in your big brother's bed with his dick in your pussy, but here you are, in that exact position. You so badly want to zone out- to shut down your brain and forget this ever happened, but you know that now that he’s had a taste, Hinata doesn’t plan on giving you up. He’s gonna get it in his head that him  _ stealing  _ your virginity is a rite-of-passage, and now he’ll fuck you whenever he sees fit. 

Hinata’s hips start a slow back-and-forth movement, and it  _ stung.  _ You whimpered at the sensation, shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. Suddenly, all of your past interactions weren’t innocent anymore. How could you not see it? He helps you put on clothes, his hands running over your legs and chest, he’s seen you naked- hell, he even puts his hand on your thigh when you’re in the car together.

How are you so fucking  **_dumb???_ **

Hinata groaned softly as he increased his pace the smallest bit, and your breath hitched as you felt a spike of pleasure run up and down your spine.

_ No- no this can’t be happening!! _

“God- you’re  _ such _ a good girl, Imouto. I know you were fighting at first, but I think it’s finally getting to you, yeah? I’m doing this because I  _ love  _ you, Y/N. It’s a punishment- one that I, as your nii-chan, have to do. I gotta keep you  _ safe,  _ especially from older boys like Kageyama who would  _ take advantage  _ of someone as little and powerless as you.”

Hinata’s manipulating you. You know it. You can hear the tone in his voice, the little change in sound that happens whenever he tries to get you to do things for him. This is  _ manipulation-  _ it’s gotta be gaslighting or something- you  _ know that, _ but you can’t help the guilt that festers within you. You can’t help the pit in your stomach, the weight of  _ him  _ shrouding over you like a storm cloud on a rainy day. 

“He’s just  _ so  _ much older than you, Imouto. I’m protecting you-  _ nngh- _ like any good big brother would.”

Is that really it? Is all of this just him protecting you? Is Hinata doing all of this because he wants to keep you safe?

_ Little does he know,  _ **_he’s_ ** _ the real danger. _

You gasped as he suddenly sped up, his hips veering and hitting a spot within you. He snickered at your gasp, removing his hand from your head to slap playfully at your ass. The other hand that had been holding you up slid down in between your legs, and your eyes widened in alarm when his fingers brushed over your sensitive and puffy clit. 

“No-  _ no!! _ ” You shrieked, as a rush of pleasure bloomed in your stomach at the touch. Hinata brushed over the sensitive nub yet again, basking in your shivers.

“ _ Yes _ , Y/N! God- you’re clenching around me like a goddamn vice-  _ fuck!! _ ”

His hips veered to the side, and that’s when you knew you were done for. The tip of his cock hit your previous bundle of nerves head-on, and the cried out moan escaped you too fast to try and prevent it. The sound only managed to let Hinata to go even faster, his hand now rubbing stuttered circles over your clit. Your nerves felt like they were being fried with the amount of sensitive spikes of pleasure you felt exploding all over your body, and the tears in your eyes changed from those of pain to those of utterly  _ deprived _ desperation.

Because- he’s doing this because he loves you, isn’t he? 

Your hands clenched at the sheets and your mouth fell open, not even bothering to try and stop your sounds. The way Hinata’s hips briefly faltered in their pace signified that he was close, and your eyes suddenly widened in panic. You struggled to speak through your gasps and moans, but eventually managed to get something out.

“Sho-nii are you-  _ hnhng _ \- are you gonna p-pull out?”

He huffed like you just asked him the most stupid question he’s ever heard, and a swift rub with his hand to the underside of your clit had your head falling back into the sheets with a high-pitched whine.

“No, why would I do that? I’m  _ punishing _ you, Imouto, and part of this punishment is filling you up with my cum~”

Your heart dropped to your stomach at his words, and even the arousal coursing through your veins couldn’t stop the vomit-y feeling that was rising into your throat. Paired with the tight and near-snapping sensation you were experiencing, you felt downright nauseous.

“I’ll- I’ll get pregnant! No you  _ can’t  _ Shoyo- it’s too dangerous!!”

He rolled his eyes, groaning softly at the idea of creaming your tight cunt.

“You’ll be  _ fine.  _ I feel you clenching around me, Imouto, are you getting close?”

You shook your head, shame coiling in your chest when you realized  _ that  _ was what you were feeling. You felt like a wave that was just about to crest- you just wanted- no,  _ needed  _ one more push!! 

Hinata ignored your pathetic denial in favor of rubbing at the tender underside of your clit, the touching of the extra sensitive area was all it took to send you over the edge. Your jaw dropped in a silent scream as an orgasm more powerful than anything you had ever experienced washed over you. Hinata groaned loudly, only managing a few more thrusts before he pressed himself against you roughly, and you internally gagged and you felt his ropes of cum paint your walls. Your breath hitched when he pumped a few more times, both of your sensitivities through the roof, a small whine emitting from the two of you at the minor movement.

He pulled out and you cringed when you felt his virile cum slowly drip out of your cunt, and you knew from the silence that your older brother was watching it happen with a look of perverted awe on his face. What you didn’t expect, though, was for his mouth to suddenly attach to your leaking cunt. You whimpered in surprise, but allowed for him to lap your juices up with his tongue, and you gasped softly when he dipped into your hole, sucking his hot cum out and into his mouth. You were swiftly flipped over, and weren’t given enough time to react before Hinata climbed on top of you and attached his mouth to yours, slowly pushing his cum inside. 

You could have fought, but you figured this was better than him leaving it there. You coughed slightly when the taste finally registered, but your elder brother's firm grip on your jaw prevented you from moving. He kept his mouth on yours, lazily kissing you until you swallowed it all, and only then did he pull away. He looked down at you with his hazy, still lust-blown eyes, and murmured something as he tapped at your bottom lip with his thumb.

“You know you can’t tell anyone about this, right, Y/N?”

You sniffled, hearing the familiar manipulative lilt in his voice.

“Not only will no one believe you, but I don’t think I could ever forgive you if you did that. Telling would  _ ruin  _ my volleyball career, Y/N! Plus, I did all of that for your sake, you know. If you went out and blabbed I don’t think I’d be able to trust you ever again. If my little sister has some loose lips, I guess I’d just have to keep you hidden away in my future home, where you’d be my little housewife and fuck toy, huh? Does that sound very nice?”

_ How does he manage to sound so  _ **_patronizing_ ** _ when he’s like this?? _

You shook your head, the sheer thought of being his wife made you sick to your stomach. He nodded, pleased with your (unwilling) complacency. 

“Good girl. Now,” his eyes wandered over to the clock on his nightstand, “it’s pretty late, so how about we get you to bed?”

You blinked dumbly and looked at the time, shocked to see that midnight had somehow already hit. You nodded slowly, rendered speechless, still struggling to process what just happened between you and Hinata. He didn’t seem to mind your silence, and instead pulled you up to lay down, tugging the blankets out from under your borderline mush body. He cuddled you close, holding you tight in a way you once thought was platonic.

At one point in your life, everything that the two of you did was platonic. 

As his snores filled the room, you cried into his chest, wondering where it all went wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I try to respond to all of the comments I get, so don’t hesitate in leaving one! Plus, with these, if you leave an idea, I might just make a fic out of it! There’s no shame here, go wild lmao


End file.
